Percy's Hell
by Rusty1247
Summary: After Cronus dies Luke lives and Percy is punished
1. Chapter 1

**This story starts after Cronus has died in the Last Olympian. Everything is the same except Luke survived. The gods are deciding what to do with him. I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**(Percy pov) **

I sat there watching as the gods argued about what to do with Luke. In my opinion, he should be put on probation, made to do work for the gods for 10 years. However it seemed Zeus wanted a more severe punishment. I looked over at him and Annabeth. They looked so scared but happy that they were together. I looked down and saw that they were holding hands. Right then it hit me. She would and could never love me. She has been in love with Luke since she was a little girl. He was her knight in shining armor. I was just her seaweed brained pal. I thought we had something since that kiss on Mt. Saint Helens. I guess I was wrong. As I looked back to the gods I knew I had to do something to help Annabeth. I may not be the guy she loves but I still love her and want to make her happy. Right then Zeus made his final decision.

"_He shall be punished!" Zeus boomed, "An eternity in Tartarus." _

"_NO!" I screamed. All eyes snapped to me. "He will not. It's because of your neglect that caused this war. Your rules Zeus, caused all this death and saddens. You will not punish him for the Gods wrong doings."_

"_How dare you disrespect me boy."_

"_I don't give a damn about you Zeus." I walk into the middle of the room and address all the gods. "You have done nothing for us heroes. We are your children and we die on a constant basis. All we ask is for some notice from our parents, but, you can't even do that for us. You don't care one way or another. It's pathetic."_

_All the gods looked down in shame._

_"Someone must be punished," Athena said. "We can't let something this big go unpunished. You must understand that Perseus" _

_ "I understand," I all but whisper. "If you want to punish someone it will be me."_

_Shouts of indignation are herd from the campers_

"_Why would we punish you Percy?" Apollo asked. "You're the hero, we owe you our lives and you have won all our respect."_

"It's _because I'm the hero. I've been through so much and have been tested over and over again. This will just be another test. Think about it. I've been to hell in back, twice. I battled a Cyclops and got the lost fleece, I held up the Sky, I survived the labyrinth and I alone bare the cures of Achilles. I have fought gods and monster and titans. I may have had help along the way but I'm the only demigod that will be able to survive your punishment."_

_ I look around the room at my dad and my friends the look like they are about to cry. It never occurred to me how much I have done with my short life. I have lived a hard but good life. I've made friends and was given a family so big it's insane. Plus, throughout this war my best friends survived along with my mom and dad. I would figure that's pretty good. I turned to Zeus and squared my shoulders to him._

_"So you will punish me not Luke or any other demigods. You will also start to recognize the minor gods here on Olympus and in Camp Half Blood. You will also recognize Lord Hades and Lady Hestia as well. It looks like you need to rebuild so Annabeth will be made Architect for Olympus. Grover will be made Lord of the Wild. Tyson will be given a new club and be made a general of the Cyclops. And Luke will be made a sword teacher at Camp. Also Mr. D's punishment will be lifted he may stay at camp but he will be able to drink, in moderation of course. My Final request is that you recognize all you children. Your neglect will never be a cause of war."_

"_Now why should we answer your demands Peruses?" Ares sneered._

"_Because I just saved you all. Also I took on a titan do you think I couldn't beat you, again?"_

"_Fine if you want to be punished then you will be. We will also swear on the River Styx to do you what you asked us to do as well," Hera announced. "We are sorry that our hero is being punished but once you return we will delegate on a proper gift for you."_

"_What?" Many gods roared._

"_He just saved us all we are in his debt he shall be given what he wants."_

"_Fine. I sentence you to five years in Tartarus." Zeus roared as he drew his master bolt._

"_Noooooo!" my dad and friends yelled._

He then shot it at me. It came at me in slow motion. That thing I did was look into Annabeth's beautiful eyes and smiled. It got blazing hot and then everything went black.

**(Annabeth's pov)**

As the gods decided Luke's fate I felt him grab my hand. I knew that I loved Percy but right then Luke gave me a look that this was more for moral support than any love feelings. He would and always be my brother. I looked over at Percy he had a look of disappoint cross his face and then determination.

"_He shall be punished!" Zeus boomed "An eternity in Tartarus"_ "_He shall be punished!" Zeus boomed, "An eternity in Tartarus." _

"_NO!" Percy screamed. What are you doing Percy. "He will not. It's because of your neglect that caused this war. Your rules Zeus, caused all this death and saddens. You will not punish him for the Gods wrong doings."_

"_How dare you disrespect me boy."_

"_I don't give a damn about you Zeus." _What are you doing seaweed brain don't piss off the king of the gods. _"You have done nothing for us heroes. We are your children and we die on a constant basis. All we ask is for some notice from our parents, but, you can't even do that for us. You don't care one way or another. It's pathetic."_

_The passion an angry in Percy's eyes was intense. _

_"Someone must be punished," Athena said. "We can't let something this big go unpunished. You must understand that Perseus" _

_ "I understand," He looked so sad. "If you want to punish someone it will be me."_

_What?! No Percy don't say that._

"_Why would we punish you Percy?" Apollo asked. "You're the hero, we owe you our lives and you have won all our respect."_

"It's _because I'm the hero. I've been through so much and have been tested over and over again. This will just be another test. Think about it. I've been to hell in back, twice. I battled a Cyclops and got the lost fleece, I held up the Sky, I survived the labyrinth and I alone bare the cures of Achilles. I have fought gods and monster and titans. I may have had help along the way but I'm the only demigod that will be able to survive your punishment."_

_I start to cry. Percy has a hard life, even by demigod standards. He is really the best hero the gods have ever seen. And now he wants to take a punishment that not his. I never really understood how one man could be as selfless as Percy was._

_"So you will punish me not Luke or any other demigods. You will also start to recognize the minor gods here on Olympus and in Camp Half Blood. You will also recognize Lord Hades and Lady Hestia as well. It looks like you need to rebuild so Annabeth will be made Architect for Olympus. Grover will be made Lord of the Wild. Tyson will be given a new club and be made a general of the Cyclops. And Luke will be made a sword teacher at Camp. Also Mr. D's punishment will be lifted he may stay at camp but he will be able to drink, in moderation of course. My Final request is that you recognize all you children. Your neglect will never be a cause of war." _

_I look at Poseidon, hoping he will step in and stop this nonsence. But he looks frozen he just looks so troubled_

"_Now why should we answer your demands Peruses?" Ares sneered._

"_Because I just saved you all. Also I took on a titan do you think I couldn't beat you, again?"_

"_Fine if you want to be punished then you will be. We will also swear on the River Styx to do you what you asked us to do as well," Hera announced. "We are sorry that our hero is being punished but once you return we will delegate on a proper gift for you."_

"_What?" Many gods roared._

"_He just saved us all we are in his debt he shall be given what he wants."_

"_Fine. I sentence you to five years in Tartarus." Zeus roared as he drew his master bolt._

"_Noooooo!"I screamed and ran toward Percy_

He then shot it at Percy. It moved so fast I could only look at Percy's sea green eyes one more time. Then poof he was gone. And I fell to the floor crying. All that was left was a dark burn mark.

"_How could you do that to him?" I screamed turning and staring at the gods. _"_He just saved all of you. He was a hero! He was the best person in the world. He was a good friend and would have died for any of you gods," I yelled at them as I started to tremble. Grover and Luke ran to hold me but I pushed them. Angry coursed through me. "He did everything you asked and you send him Tartarus. He loved all of you gods, even Ares. Do you know why? It's because here Percy finally felt he had a home. He finally felt he had a family. He was the best hero in the world. He was my best friend and I loved him. And you killed him by sending him there. Mark my words Percy won't be the same. You destroyed the best of us!"_ I remember falling to my knees and crying. I then blacked out.

**So should I continue or not. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter please tell me what you think at the end.**

When I woke up it was all black. I could hear screams of pain and various monsters huddled around me. Then I saw him. He came out of the horde of monsters swinging his scythe in circles.

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here? If it isn't the hero of Olympus himself, Mr. Percy Jackson. Now may I inquire why are you in our little corner of hell? Did the gods already punish you?"_

"_Oh shut up Cronus. I'm tired of your shit. I've been dealing with you for five years and I have had enough!" I screamed._

"_I would hold your tongue here boy you have no friends here just people who want you dead," He laughed. "In fact, I believe it's time to have some fun. GRAB HIM."_

Soon I was chained to a wall. Cronus then approached me. He had this evil look in his golden eyes. He then ran me trough with his blade. I felt it go through my stomach and out my back. A searing pain went through my whole body. I began to tremble and collapsed against the wall.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I moan._

"_Hahahaha. You see Percy this will be you new life for the next year," The lord of time sneered. "Us monsters will beat you and destroy you for the next five years. You life will be a living hell. You will not die Apollo has blessed you so you couldn't be fatally wounded. This just means we will have more time with you. You will beg for us to stop, you will scream in pain, you will cry and then you will pass out. This is you new life Percy welcome to hell! Hahahaha."_

I forced myself to stand up and look at Cronus in the eyes. I then grabbed the scythe and ripped it out of my stomach. I dropped it at my feet.

"_Bring it on bitch!" I yelled._

"_With pleasure!"_

**Sorry its short but it's just a filler chapter. Next Percy will be back in CBH. What do you think please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back this is basically a monolog of Percy's time in Tartarus.**

(Percy pov)

Pain and fear. That's all I felt for the last five years. I have been tortured endlessly by monsters and Titians. I have had my stomach ripped from my body, my brain pried out of my nose; every bone broken over and over again and so much other terrible things that I can't talk about. I however lucky or unlucky survived this whole ordeal. My curse of Achilles has saved me and I was even visited by Apollo who blessed me. However no blessing could undo what's been done what's been seen or what's been experienced. My constant screams have echoed in my mind. I still feel the sting of the damned blade as it sank in my flesh over and over again. It however didn't matter because today I finally leave my hell. I can see my camp my cabin my friends and mostly my love. She is why I am here. I have kept this in my mind. I did this so she could have her love. I know I won't have a shot with her. Hey princess curls will never rest on my shoulder when she's tired. Her startling grey eyes will never look at me with love. Nico has come and visited me though. He is my little brother. He has kept my spirits up and told me about the worlds happenings. He has looked after my mom and Paul while I am here. They have a baby girl that is about three years now. My dad and Athena have blessed the child. Her name is Andromeda. Strangely Athena has talked to me in my mind. She has taught me all sorts of new information about marine biology and battle tactics. She is sorry for her behavior early on towards me now. I think we could be called friends. Hermes has visited a couple times. He thanked me so much it's sickening. He has told me that Luke is doing really well and they have a good relationship now. Also Luke and Annabeth are dating. This was sort of heartbreaking to hear but her happiness is why I took this spot. Hermes also blessed me like Apollo. Apollo always talks to me. He is driving me insane but it's good. He is like that older brother who is always there for me. He made me an iPod that plays the music I want to here and has every song in the whole world on it. He also helps with the pain and helps me release my emotions through writing songs. Artemis also talks to me like her twin. She says she has never seen so much caring and love come from any boy before. She has even said that I am welcome in her hunt anytime I feel like. My dad talks but he is always sad. When I get out he said I will have a permanent room in his palace and Olympus. Zeus and Hades made a truce with my father so that I am welcome in any of their realms. No matter how much good news and gifts, Kronos is still here torturing me day after day. I have suffered for five years, 1825 days, 157,680,000 seconds of agonizing pain. Finally I get to go home. I have been counting down the time. I can see Hades walking towards the gates of Tartarus now. He points his boney finger at me and I am flashed out of hell at last. I black out as I'm transported to camp half-blood. I'm finally home.

**Well what do you think? I know its short but next chapter will be up soon and it will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody it's been a long time sense I updated or posted and I'm sorry. However I'm back and will be uploading more chapters soon. But first I'm going back and changing some things in the first couple chapters so let me know what you think. Thanks


End file.
